


Bedtime

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, morisco
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: onde isco arranja uma maneira de adormecer nos braços de álvaro





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> espero que gostes desta pequena fic de morisco que escrevi especialmente para ti! :)

Quando Isco foi convidado para ir numa viagem com os seus melhores amigos ele nunca pensou que ia acabar a dormir no mesmo quarto de hotel que Álvaro, ainda mais na mesma cama que ele. As horas pareciam demorar séculos a passar e por mais que tentasse, Isco não conseguia adormecer.

Três da manhã e a situação continuava a mesma até que Isco decidiu tomar medidas. Ele tentou sair da cama o mais silenciosamente possível quando um braço rodeou a sua cintura e talvez Isco não tivesse ficado tão alarmado, não fosse esse o braço de Álvaro. A primeira reação de Isco é um pouco violenta ao tentar tirar o braço de Álvaro de cima do seu corpo com alguma brutalidade mas isso só torna as coisas piores, despertando o outro homem.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" Álvaro pergunta, esfregando os seus olhos e senta-se sobre o colchão. "Não devias estar a dormir?"

 _A culpa de eu não estar a dormir é tua_ , Isco pensa.

"Não estou muito cansado." Ele mente e mostra o seu melhor sorriso.

Dormir na mesma cama que Álvaro não seria nenhum problema se Isco não estivesse estupidamente apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. Se Isco apenas visse Álvaro como um amigo, seria muito mais fácil adormecer na mesma cama que ele. Mas aparentemente os deuses decidiram conspirar contra Isco.

"Pois, mas devias tentar dormir ou vais acabar por estragar a minha noite de sono." Álvaro fala e para por alguns segundos, parecendo estar a pensar em algo. "Há alguma coisa que te ajude a dormir?"

"Gosto de beber uma taça bem quente de chá." Isco admite, não sabendo se era essa resposta que Álvaro queria ouvir. 

"Aqui não há chá." Álvaro diz o óbvio. "Não há mais nada que te ajude a dormir?"

Isco tenta pensar em algo que o ajude a adormecer, mas não se consegue realmente lembrar de nada até que uma ideia idiota passa pela sua cabeça. Ele sabe que pode arriscar-se a passar a ser visto como um parvo por Álvaro, mas não custa nada tentar.

"Abraços ajudam-me a dormir." O malaguenho revela e não consegue evitar sentir as suas bochechas aquecerem um pouco.

"Abraços..." Álvaro repete e observa o seu melhor amigo. "Está bem."

Numa questão de segundos Álvaro encontra-se novamente deitado sobre o colchão a encarar Isco, esperando que o mesmo se deite ao seu lado. Porém, Isco parece fica um pouco confuso já que permanece sentado por cima dos lençóis.

"Deita-te." Álvaro pede e bate gentilmente na almofada.

Isco engole em seco e cede ao pedido do seu melhor amigo, deitando-se de frente para o mesmo. O pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Álvaro faz o coração de Isco bater um pouco mais rápido e o malaguenho morde o interior da sua bochecha perante este constrangimento. 

"Eu não sou muito bom nisto, mas por ti posso tentar." Álvaro murmura enquanto rodeia o tronco de Isco com um dos seus braços e o puxa para perto de si.

O homem mais baixo esconde o seu rosto no peito de Álvaro, conseguindo ouvir o pulsar acelerado do coração do mesmo. Ao olhar para cima, Isco depara-se com uma expressão serena no rosto de Álvaro que já tem os olhos fechados. 

"Boa noite." Isco profere e vê os cantos dos lábios de Álvaro levantarem-se num sorriso. "E obrigado."

"Boa noite Isco." Álvaro responde, encostando o seu queixo ao topo da cabeça do malaguenho.

Num impulso Isco deixa um beijo no pescoço de Álvaro, conseguindo sentir a pele dele arrepiar-se. Com isto, Isco sorri e abraça Álvaro de volta como se ele fosse o seu anjo da guarda.

"Eu não sei onde é que foste buscar a ideia de que és mau a dar abraços." É a última coisa que Isco diz antes de adormecer pacificamente nos braços de Álvaro. 

**Author's Note:**

> agradeço imenso se deixarem kudos e comentários! :D <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Duérmete, mi amor, que aquí estaré yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848369) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)
  * [Dormir, talvez sonhar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849551) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
